Sonic Heroes Power Battle Royale
Description Battle of the Powerhouses Which hero which Brute Super human strength will win? Interlude Wiz: The Sonic Franchise loved by a lot of people and filled with tonnes of memorable characters Boomstick: And these Four are the Powerhouses and use their brute Strength to conquer any problem at hand like Knuckles the echindina Guardian of the Master Emerald ''' Wiz: Omega last of the E-100 series '''Boomstick: Big the Cat the Frog loving cat who loves to fish Wiz: And Vector head honcho of the Chaotix Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Knuckles Wiz: Born as the last descendant of the Knuckles clan after his tribes extinction Knuckles was born on Angel Island and destined to guard the Master Emerald for all of his life Boomstick: Yeah turns out he was really bad at his job and most of the time most people who steal the Master Emerald get away with it and when that happens you better be expecting a Knuckle sandwich ''' Wiz: One day Dr. Eggman tricked Knuckles into going after Sonic and Talis accusing them of thrives wanting to steal the Gem Knuckles went to beat the crap out of them and Eggman swiped the Gem '''Boomstick: Sonic then knocked the sense into Knuckles and the two teamed up to defeat him this guy has a sad life Wiz: From then on Knuckles would team up with Sonic against Eggman on many of their adventures while also protecting the Master Emerald and doing a really bad job of doing so Boomstick: And since the Master Emerald keeps Angel Island floating in the air Everytime it falls down you going to be expecting some serious Tsunamis Wiz: Knuckles is fast he can run around 520mph on foot and while this is not as fast as Sonic he can still keep up with him he can also lock onto foes with the homing attack and hurtle into Foes with the Spindash Boomstick: Knuckles can also somehow glide through the air across long distances and can tunnel through dirt using his fists ''' Wiz: Also if Knuckles adds on his shovel claws he can tunnel through solid metal these claws can also make for a deadly weapon if need be '''Boomstick: And speaking of Fists Knuckles love to use them for every situation especially for fighting and if you are hit by a strong blow pulls with those Spiked fists it's going to hurt bad Wiz: Knuckles will use those Fists for anything he will use them to climb cliffs smash through walls and attack enemies and if his punches don't work he continues punching Boomstick: Knuckles has mastered physical combat as a whole and has been able to beat Sonic Rouge Omega Big and other sonic characters with his skills and punch so fast they cause hydrogen through the air to ignite creating explosions Wiz: Knuckles's Ultimate powerup his Super Form Hyper Knuckles when powered up by the Choas emeralds or Master Emerald Knuckles is granted a 1000% increase in his abilities making him extremely powerful he can teleport in this form and is totally invincible Boomstick: But It has a time limit but Knuckles has accomplished plenty of feats without his Super Form he can lift up massive trees, ride on top of Missiles , and caused a volcano to erupt by punching the ground once ''' Wiz: But Knuckles Doesn't have that much combat experience and spends most of his time guarding the Emerald rather than honing his skills Knuckles is also extremely stupid and overconfident he never imposes Strategy before combat preferring to rush into action '''Boomstick: But with all that Brute Strength and power Knuckles has proven to be a serious badass over the years and beat the crap out of anyone who takes the Master Emerald Knuckles: Unlike Sonic i don't chuckle I'd rather flex my muscles Omega Wiz: The E-100 series was for a time the greatest team of heavy armed robots constantly on the front line Boomstick: But things didn't go so well for them they all ended up being killed over some Frog with a pointy tail Wiz: Eggman then decided to create the final E-Series robot giving him the most high tech and explosive weapons ever His name was Omega ! Boomstick: Then Eggman gave Omega the job of Babysitting Shadow the Hedgehog and was locked in a room poor guy Wiz: Until one day when the treasure hunter Rouge the bat broke into the room Omega and Shadow were released and Formed Team Dark the Ultimate Anti-Hero team and went on many adventures Boomstick: Omega is a badass he is extremely strong able to smash through massive boulders and decimate legions of Eggman's robots Wiz: Omega also is armed with two machine guns able to shoot several rounds of bullets able to pierce solid metal and also has missiles and can travel extremely quick with his jet boosters and is able to hover in the air with his jet boosters he can travel up to speeds able to keep up with Shadow but without his boosters he is extremely slow Boomstick: Omega can also blow the heck out of foes using his bombs and lock on foes using the Omega shot which can fire up to eight shots Wiz: Omega also houses two flamethrowers and laser cannons land can scan Opponents quickly with scanners Omega's armour is waterproof, extremely durable and can resist psychic attacks and some electrical attacks Boomstick: Omega is strong enough to break down thick metal doors with his bare fists, survived being in stasis for 200 years while an apocalypse was going on, managed to damage metal Madness and defeated Mephilis the Dark who is a freakin' Demi-God. Wiz: But Omega is hardly invincible his armour can only take so much and his target system is faulty, and he prefers to let his fists doing the talking never making up any strategies before combat and is possible overdue for repair Boomstick: But this is one deadly armed robot you don't want to piss off ! Omega: Must eradicate all Eggman's robots ! Big Wiz: Big the cat is a Purple cat and the best friend of froggy Boomstick: whoa this guy is fat he needs to go to the gym. Wiz: Big, lives in mystic ruin and spends most of his days fishing there. Boomstick: but don't be fooled by his gentle nature this fat guy can be brutal if he needs to be and has many abilities. Wiz: Big is arguably the strongest character in the sonic universe able to smash boulders and cars with a single punch and is somehow resistant to extreme temperatures. Boomstick: Big can also use his bulk as a weapon and squash turn his enemies into mush using his belly ''' Wiz: Big can also use his umbrella to glide through the air and use his fishing rod as a weapon by attaching a fiery mace at the end of his fishing rod and knock his enemies away. '''Boomstick: But Big is also really stupid he can only use simple words that make him look like a total idiot and can't run very fast but his is still a fat guy you don't want to insult or you will be nothing but a splattered mess. Vector Wiz: Vector is the crocodile leader of the chaotix detective agency and best friend of Charmy and Espio. Boomstick: Wait if this guy's a crocodile how come he hasn't eaten his so called friends huh. Wiz: what no he is a friendly crocodile, he is an extremely smart one able to find clues and objects that are hidden in really secret places. Boomstick: But he can be a violent crocodile If he wants Vector is extremely strong able to smash boulders and cars with ease and lift them his Strength is also on par with Knuckles making him quite a powerhouse Wiz: Vector also can breath fire at his foes when in a rage which can burn steel robots and fire explosive Bubble gum bubbles these Bubbles cause explosions upon impact and can stop foes in their tracks easily Boomstick: What the Heck! That's just ridiculous ''' Wiz: Exactly! Vector can also use bubble gum to glide across gaps by filling it with air and using it as a balloon Vector also has a Strong Jaw '''Boomstick: Vector's mouth is filled with very sharp teeth and he can rip apart robots with ease tearing off entire limbs if necessary to defeat a foe Wiz: Vector is extremely smart he can track and find hidden items with his detective skills and once figured out that Eggman had hired the team to do his dirty work while his teammates had no clue what was going on Boomstick: So he's like the Batman of Sonic boy that's going to piss his competition Vectors also found time to be a meme star founding the famous meme ' find the computer room' Wiz: OK? Boomstick: What it's true Vector can destroy entire legions of robots on his own taken hits from Sonic and with help has damaged Metal Madness with his Strength Wiz: However Vector is quite slow and is quite a goofball when it comes to fighting he Doesn't fight that often and prefers to get the others to do the hard work for him he also is extremely naive and overconfident and struggles to pay his bills Boomstick: Although Vector would rather be sitting down listening to his Walkman piss him off and he becomes an unstoppable foe The Fight Intro Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle ''' The Fight Knuckles was running around a Forest and was tracking down the last of the Seven Chaos Emeralds when he sees a large arena Knuckles: Hm the Emerald's signal is coming from that arena better grab it quickly Knuckles glides through a gate and Enters the Arena and sees the Emerald but suddenly sees three other figures entering the area through three other gates Knuckles: Ah here's my Emerald Omega: No that Chaos Emerald is mine I must destroy Eggman with it Vector: Back off that Emerald's going to give me a lot of money so get out guys Big: That Rock looks Pretty I'm taking it The Four Heroes rush towards the Emerald and suddenly a cage appears around the Emerald and the Iron Bars block the gates Vector: Hey what gives Announcer: Ok you guys you've wandered into the Death Battle arena you will have to Fight each other and last one standing gets to leave with the Emerald Suddenly Spectators fill the arena's stands to the brim as the Four stare at each other Knuckles: Ok I'm Up for a challenge bring it on Omega: Settings Targets Sights Locked on to Knuckles Big and Vector Big: I'll beat you now Vector: This will be easy '''Fight! Knuckles charges at Vector Big spindashes into Omega Vector starts pummelling Knuckles with his fists but Knuckles uppercuts him and hits Vector with the homing attack Omega starts shooting Big who grabs Omega's arm and throws him into Knuckles Vector: I will beat you Big Big: We'll see about that Big and Vector start punching each other Vector bites Big's arm but Big smacks Vector with his fishing rod Vector lightly burns Big with his fire breath having not much of an effect The two continue fighting while Knuckles and Omega clash fists Omega tries to Block Knuckles with a flame thrower but Knuckles hits his head with the homing attack Vector uppercuts Big and knocks him back suddenly both him and Vector and hit by a bomb from Omega and knocked back Knuckles suddenly punches it Big the gut and kicks him in the face Big grabs Vector and tosses him into the ground and knocks Knuckles away Omega then hits Vector with a missile Vector gets pissed and runs towards Omega however he is hit by several bullets the two lock fists Vector hits Omega in the face and shoots several bubble gum bubbles at Omega trapping him momentarily Omega: Movement restricted deploy emergency protocol 2 Omega burns the gum with his flamethrower and uppercuts Vector Vector: What Ahh Ow Knuckles and Big clash fists Knuckles spindashing into Big's face messing it up suddenly Knuckles is hit by a mace from Big's rod and knocked back Knuckles: Ow your going to pay for that you Big oaf Knuckles grabs the mace and tosses Big to the ground and starts Pummeling him with punches Suddenly Big stretches out his rod and attaches onto a lamppost and flies towards it momentarily escaping the engagement Vector: That's it I'm going to pound you two Grr Vector hits Knuckles in the head with his Fist but Knuckles Slashes Vector's belly with the Shovel claws Omega kicks Knuckles out of the way and hits him with a laser Big: For Froggy !! Suddenly Big spindashes into the other three and knocks into Vector then crushes him with his tummy killing Vector Vector: Ahh Uhh Noo Vector the Crocodile Defeated! Big gets up and starts fighting Omega hitting him with his mace but Knuckles slashes his back with the shovel claws Big yelling in pain and trying to grab him Knuckles then hits Omega with a spindash but Knuckles is hit by a bomb knocking him back onto the floor Knuckles: Aaah Ur You'll pay for that Omega!! Big: I will Squash you! Omega: Target locked Big starts punching Omega but Omega hits him with several Missiles messing up his fur and hurts him with his rocket boosters Big: Oww Big kicks Omega in the gut but Omega opens fire with his machine gun filling Big's body with bullets then blasting Big's head with a laser blast killing him Big: Owww No! Big the Cat Defeated! Omega: Target Big Destroyed! Knuckles: it's just you and me Omega let's finish this The two charge at each other Knuckles is hit by the flamethrower And hit by a bullet but hits Omega with the spindash and kicks him Omega then throws several Bombs at Knuckles but Knuckles grabs one of them and throws it back at Omega damaging him Omega then Rams into Knuckles and starts pounding him into the ground Knuckles gets up smacks Omega with a punch but is then hit by several bombs Knuckles then hits Omega from all angles with the spindash but is hit with a stray punch Knuckles: Uhh Knuckles pulls out 6 chaos emeralds and run to the centre the power flows from the Seventh Emerald in the cage and Knuckles's aura glows pink he had become Hyper Knuckles Omega: What is this Knuckles flies into Omega and rips off his flamethrower Omega tries to shoot Knuckles with bullets having little affect Knuckles then punches Omega in the face severely damaging him and scrambling his targetting system Omega: Malfunction Knuckles then spindashes right through Omega creating a massive hole through him Omega drops to the ground Omega: Mission failed Omega Defeated! Knuckles: Oh Right! Announcer: We have a winner Knuckles go claim your prize The crowd cheers Knuckles transforms back to normal and grabs the Emerald and glides out of the Arena K.O! Results Boomstick: That was Brutal i want to see it again! Wiz: Knuckles had this win in the bag for a number of reasons First of all he was extremely fast and durable and could dodge most of the attacks from the others Boomstick: Big's extreme lack of intelligence made him an easy target and he got a lot of abuse but was able to survive due to his durability and Strength Wiz: Once the battle got to intense Big managed to separate himself from his competition which then lead Vector to be taken out next Boomstick: Vector was the smartest of the team but his goofy fighting skill and clumsiness allowed him to be eliminated first by Big Wiz: However Big was already badly wounded and tired so he was easily beaten and taken out by Omega's ranged attacks then came the battle between Omega and Knuckles Boomstick: It ultimately came down to who is stronger and the better fighter Omega has knocked own steel doors with his strength and his Arsenal kept Knuckles at bay but Knuckles has Caused an volcano to erupt with a single punch and was faster so Omega was doomed Wiz: Hyper Knuckles gave Knuckles a dramatic power increase which led to his Win as Hyper Knuckles has destroyed massive battleships in three punches Omega stood little chance against a blow like that 'Boomstick: Looks like Vector Big and Omega just got a Knuckle sandwich ' Wiz: The Winner is Knuckles Advantages and Disadvantages Knuckles: Winner + Faster + Very durable + Most fighting experience - Wasn't the strongest - Wasn't the smartest Omega: Loser + Most Arsenal - Wasn't that durable - Weaker - Slower Big: Loser + Stronger + Fishing rod proved handy - Dumbest - Could only take so much abuse Vector: Loser + Smarter - Slower - Least experience - Goofy fighter How many stars would you rate this battle (Sonic Heroes Power Battle Royale)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016